


Star Slaves: Spock's Toys

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cock, Animal Play, Boypussy, Boypussy Bones, Boypussy Kirk, Chastity Device, Collars, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Gags, Gangbang, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magic, Master Spock, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Panties, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Sex in the Captain's Chair, Sexual Slavery, Sexuality Bending, Slave Bones, Slave Kirk, Slavery, Vulcan Biology, Watersports, past dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Part of the Dirty Cupid Series universe but can be read on its own. Kirk and Bones were enslaved and bought by Spock after some physical alterations. Now, Kirk is horny and waiting for his master to return and hopefully let him cum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Leshz is one of Ez's sons and also a Dirty Cupid. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

His pussy was wet between his legs, if he were still blessed with his previous male sexual anatomy than his cock would be harder than steel, that's how horny he currently was. If he could just reach down there and touch himself, push a few digits into his anatomy, he could easily bring himself to release, but there were two main things blocking that ideal; the first being he'd been ordered not to touch himself down there and the second being the Chasity panties which Master had him wearing today, which were designed and programmed to only be removable through the touch of his master. There was literally no other way, Kirk and his fellow slave Bones had certainly tried enough.

Kirk stretched his legs out in front of him on the floor causing the plug currently trapped in his ass to shift slightly inside him and caused a clinking sound from the steel chain that attached to the seemingly-leather collar that had been around his neck since the empire had so kindly decided that Bones and himself would better serve the empire as slaves than free men.

Pictures of his master's alien cock came into his mind's eye and he couldn't help but indulge in them. His master had such a beautiful cock, very likely the most beautiful cock to ever be created. In many ways it was similar to a human cock like the one he use to have himself, but it was also different in more than one way. It's size was nearly twice that of what a normal human would have, its size and width matching much closer to what he assumed a horse had in its sheath than a typical man had between his legs. There was a triplet of balls that hung underneath instead of the usual pair which allowed the cock to spit out buckets of cum in a single orgasm, and also gave him the stamina to go non stop for days on in. The creamy color of the skin would glow illuminesant when the lights were off like those glow sticks he use to have as a kid. The head of the cock wasn't as round as a humans either, it was sharper with a shape more closer to that of a flower's bulb right before it was to bloom. And then there was the way that Master could bend and twist his Vulcan penis in anyway he wanted with just thinking about it. But most impressive of all was when the Vulcan went into his natural 'breading period' for two to four days at least once a month. When that happened his cock would actually duplicate so that there were two massive cocks sticking out from his groin, giving him and Bones each their own cock satisfy.

Drool was actually coming out of the corner of his mouth as he went over every detail of his master's cock in his mind. He knew he should stop though, all it was doing was making him hornier if that was even possible. There was a heat building between his legs and he knew that if he weren't aloud to cum tonight than he was going to go crazy. It had been three days now (or possibly four) since the last time master had aloud him to have an orgasm. Master had brought him so close many of times since that last time but would always stop right before he could climax which made him want to strangle his master in frustration and desperation. Before becoming a so called 'Pussyboy Slave' he would never had imagined that Spock could ever be so sadistic, especially in the bedroom. 

Kirk closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, or more specifically he tried to calm his groin down. It was a next to impossible task though, ever since this collar had been placed on him and he recieved his new anatomy he had been in what seemed a constant state of horniness which could only temporarily be satisfied through his own orgasm and would then start to build back up again (although simply submitting to his master would help a little sometimes). 

It was hard for himself to believe that only a year ago he had still been a full-fledged male (although he still now is a male, the only thing different about his body was the switch from a cock to a vagina) and captain of this very ship. That life seemed more like a dream now than reality. He knew it was his fault that Bones and himself were in this situation, his mind couldn't recall whatever it was he had done to get himself and Bones in so much trouble that they had been enslaved, but it must have been bad. He could remember feeling relief when he had learned that Spock was going to buy them and become their master, cause really Spock would still treat them like they were human and not things, but he had been so wrong, had been so shocked when Spock had requested they receive the 'Pussyboy Surgery' before being delivered to him. Kirk could still remember how devastated he had been to lose his cock, how mortified he had been the first time his master had fucked him. Back then submitting to another's cock in any way had been disgusting and horrendous to him and Bones, but somewhere along the line that had gradually changed, and now look at him, bringing Master and his cock pleasure were the most important things in the world to Kirk, and he knew Bones felt the same way. 

The door to the room slid open and the first thing Kirk saw was Bone's coming in walking on all fours like the dog that Spock expected them to be whenever they weren't here in Master's chambers. The blue chastity panties that the fellow slave had been wearing when the two of them left in the morning were no longer on him and instead stuffed in his mouth like a gag, while a butt plug was shoved up his ass with a rubber dog tail attached to it further cementing Bones place on all fours. 

Kirk was already jealous of his friend and fellow slave, Bones had gotten to spend the entire day with their master out on the enterprise while Kirk was chained here in the chambers. But that smile of content on Bones face, the one that told Kirk that it hadn't been that long ago that he had Master's cock fucked his pussy, well that just made Kirk's jealousy spike sky high. Then throw in the fact that there were blotches of Spock's green semen on Bone's cheeks just made Kirk fume hotter.

Out of habit Kirk started to tell Bones just what he thought about him at this moment in time (even though deep down Kirk knew that Bones had no more control over their situation than he did) but found himself incapable, having forgotten about the ball gag currently lodged in his mouth. He was only wearing it because he still had trouble remembering his place as a thing and a slave and acted out in anger this morning with desperation and ordered his master to fuck him. That was obviously a big no-no, slaves don't give orders they take them, and it was only right for his master to gag him as punishment. For the most part master usually overlooked his slip-ups, he couldn't seem to fully assimilate to having absolutely no control over anything like Bones had. But he was getting better at it, the last time he had really screwed up and punished, well that punishment was so bad that Kirk refused to ever think about it again, just the simple thought of that day sent shivers through his body.

"It smells of bitch in here" Master said in that mater-of-fact monotone voice he so often uses. As the door slid shut he looked up to see his master standing beside Bones, leash in his hands and an obvious bulge in his pants. 

"Thirsty" Master asked after a moment, and Kirk shook his head yes knowing exactly what master was asking him. Walking forwards master undid his pants so that that beautiful, half harden dick hung out directly in Kirk's view. Master proceeded to remove the touch-controlled gag from Kirk's mouth and placed only the jumbo head slightly into Kirk's mouth so it rested upon his tongue.

It took less than a second for the stream of orange-color Vulcan urine to begin to spraying out its liquid waste into Kirk's mouth. Kirk greedily drank it, he would accept any attention from his master right now, even if it contained eating what came out of his master's other end, well no not that, but any other form of intimacy or attention would be greedily accepted. 

The urine tasted bitter and salty like it usually did, but there was no way Kirk was going to complain. The first time master had forced him to drink his urine, he had definitely complained that time, but now he was totally fine with being his master's urinal, even liked it, and wouldn't be surprised if in another few months he had grown to love it. 

The stream went on and on, filling Kirk's belly with no signs of stopping. Vulcan bladders weren't like a humans, they were three times as big and could allow a Vulcan to go at least three days without needing to piss, although seeing as how he had two slaves to take his piss whenever he desired Master did tend to piss far more frequently than that. 

"I can smell how horny you are. Tomorrow you will find the release you want, although I do love seeing you squirm in lust like this." Master said once the stream was done and he had removed his cock from Kirk's mouth. Master gently, affectionately ran the tips of his fingers across Kirk's cheeks and Kirk bucked his hip forwards involuntarily desperate to have something inside him.

Master left him there chained to the wall as he retired to the washroom for a shower before climbing into his bed. He allowed Bones to sleep on the bed with him which was a rarity. Sometimes Kirk would swear that Bones was his favorite, but something inside Kirk told him differently. It wasn't like Bones hadn't been punished and tortured and left in the same sort of situation Kirk was currently in.

With the lights out, Kirk knew he should get some sleep, but his pussy made sure that sleep was out of the question for most of the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk took a deep breath as the doors to the bridge slid open. All eyes turned to look at Kirk's master and himself who was on his hands and knees, naked beside the ship's captain. He had use to be the captain of this here ship, but now look at him. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed being here like this in front of all these people he knew from his old life, but that embarrassment would probably be a hundred times worse if it weren't for the the desperate need he had due to his pent up sexual nature. 

He followed his master forwards, his musclar body on full display for everyone to see, even his pussy was visible, the chastity panties still back in Master's chambers. He might actually still be wearing them if he hadn't woken up from the few hours of sleep he had managed to get last night to find that he had pissed himself. It didn't bother him too much, not like it use too, for some reason he found it much harder to control his bladder now that he had a pussy, and not only that, when you have on a pair of panties that you can't take off yourself even if your life depended on it, well than you ended up pissing your self enough to get use to it.

Master took his rightful place in the captain's chair, the chair that Kirk use to occupy when he had been captain. Kirk watched both shocked and mesmerized as his master reached down and allowed his hard member freedom from his pants so that it stuck straight upwards in his lap. He had seen the thing a thousand times, and yet the beauty of it over took him yet again, and his loins burned even hotter with that need. 

"Go ahead slave, fuck yourself" Master said, and Kirk didn't hesitate. He bounced up onto his knees, than his feet before he climbed onto the chair and positioned himself above the cock. With eyes glued on his master's face, Kirk lowered his groin allowing first the head of the enormous cock to slip inside his moist vagina followed by the shaft until he was almost balls deep. Immediately the intense heat was gone and Kirk felt a little relief. 

"No cumming, if you can riding my cock to completion without orgasming, you will be rewarded. If you do cum though I'll have you wear those chastity panties for a full month" His master whispered into his ear. Sometimes Kirk had a hard time remembering that his master was actually Spock, some times he acted exactly like the friend he use to know, other times, well being a master seemed to have changed the alien as much as being a slave had changed Kirk.

Kirk knew this was not going to be easy, but there was no way he would be able to live for a month without orgasm, just look how crazy he had gotten in under a week. He grabbed Master's shoulders to help give him some leverage and he began to slowly stroke his master's cock with his vagina. He wanted so badly to just give in and fuck himself hard on his master's cock but he knew if he did he would cum instantly.

The friction from pushing himself back downwards sent pleasure signals to his brain and he could feel himself already about to break and go into glorious orgasm. But he told himself, used every ounce of mental will power he had to keep his pussy under control.

"Faster" his master hissed and Kirk sped up his strokes, which of course made it even harder to keep himself in check. Luckily his Master came much faster than he tended to, filling Kirk's pussy with what felt like buckets of his green semen. And Kirk managed to hold himself together, not once orgasming no matter how much it was killing him not to.

"Good boy" Master said once he had came down from his high. "As a reward, you get to spend the rest of the day with the pussy you love so much in constant use. All the guys in here with us, well they will have the privilege to fuck you as much as they want for the rest of the day."

Kirk was in heaven for the rest of the day. He'd only ever been fucked by Master's cock before, so having so many different cocks introduced to his ass, pussy and mouth through out the rest of the day was basically a perverted dream come true.

\----------------------------------

"So what do you think" Leshz asked his younger brother Zhajz who sat beside him watching as the crew men devoured Kirk's pussy. Zhajz was spending the day with him, Zhajz was only two weeks from his maturity date when Zhajz would become an official Dirty Cupid.

"It's hot, Yu told me you were more like Uncle Eros than father and now I see why. The pussy thing isn't really my cup of tea, but that human with one, whatever that guy's name is, he is so hunky I just want to fuck him."

"Well, when you get your wings bro then maybe you can visit one of the thousands of alternate realities and have fun with one of those Captain Kirks"


End file.
